The Rays of A Beautiful Sun
by margiepoo
Summary: Before Ryan left, he told Marissa that he'd come back and they would be together forever. But that day still hadn't come, and it was getting to be too late. So she had to get him herself. Ch 4-revised is up! Please re-read! Sorry for the mistake!
1. Maybe That Someday Was Today

Someday  
  
**Chapter 1: Maybe that someday was today  
**  
As Ryan looked around, he was amazed by himself. That after coming here from Chino, he could actually have a good life. Sure, it had been rocky for a while, but life has it's up's and down's right? He loved this side of himself. Everything was so perfect. More than he ever thought it could be.  
  
Today was the most important day of Ryan's life. His wedding day. A typical Newport evening. The wedding was set on the beach, in the sunset. The sky was different colors of pink and orange, much like the night he had walked on the beach with her back when they were younger. But they had grown older now. In their twentys-- so not that old I suppose. There were pink roses spread down the isle. And there was a warm ocean breeze. Everyone he knew was there. Except for. . .Ryan couldn't help but wonder if he had made a mistake. A soft, low voice interrupted his thougts. Seth stood behind Ryan, being the best man, and whispered over to Ryan.  
  
"You sure about this man?" Seth asked.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I love her." Ryan returned  
  
"Ok. I wish you the best dude."   
  
"Thanks man. It means a lot that you support me in this." Ryan said smiling.  
  
Then the music started. He watched everyone of the brides maids walk down the isle. They were all wearing beautiful light red dresses, with a single white rose in their hair.  
  
Then he saw her. She really took his breath away. Everytime he saw her. With her beautiful eyes, now outlined in light pink to match the stitching on her dress. Long flowy hair. And that wonderful smile- filled with happines. The one that she saved just for him.  
  
She was holding on to her dad's arm as she walked closer to him. Ryan looked up and down her sparkly dress. His heart was beating fast, and his stomach was doing flip-flops. But it made him feel good. He smiled at her, a pure hearted smile. She smiled back.   
  
As she approached the alter, her dad gave her a light kiss on the cheek, and let her go. She stared into my eyes as I took her hands.   
  
"Hey." She said quietley.  
  
"Hi." He smiled back.  
  
"I love you. I'm glad we're together."   
  
"Me too."  
  
A sudden thought popped into his head again. What if he was doing something he would regret? Maybe he should have talked to her after he left. But all that was washed away as she squeezed his hand, just to re-ashure him.  
  
The priest started the vows, as they two almost newlyweds stared at eachother's beauty and longing for one another.   
  
"Do you take Ryan Atwood to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, untill death do you part?" The priest spoke cheerfully.  
  
"I do." She said, almost through tears.  
  
And do you take this woman, Theresa Consuelaz to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, untill death do you part?" The priest said once again.  
  
He hesitated for a moment. This was his wedding day, but even so, he still thought that maybe. . .just maybe she would show up. He told her that he would be back, and someday, they would be together. But no. This was it. This was going to be the rest of his life. This was his choice. No regrets. . .right? Right. He could do this. He loved her.  
  
"I-" But before he could say anymore he heard a loud voice over everything.  
  
"Ryan!" She shrieked. "Ryan! You can't marry her!"  
  
"Marissa?" He asked, dumfounded.  
  
**Well, that's the beginning of my story! I know it's short, but it's one of my little 'tests' and so I mean to make them short, just to see if I should keep going. Please tell me what you think if you like my story! You know what to do my friends! REVIEW! :)  
  
Margo  
  
P.S. I did make up Theresa's name. I know it's gay but it's the only thing besides Lopez that sounded spanishy. And you know, we still don't know her last name. lol.**


	2. It Might Have Been A Good Thing

**Disclaimer: Um. . .don't own jack. Unless you're talking about my friend Jack. . .and I totally have all power over him. Muah haha**  
  
Someday  
  
**Chapter 2: It might have been a good thing  
**  
There was total silence. Everyone at the wedding was in awe. Ryan's jaw dropped down to the floor. He couldn't believe who was infront of him. Well, besides the hundreds of people. But he was talking about the one looking at him with tears in her big sparkling eyes. Marissa.  
  
"Ryan-" Marissa started, trying to hold back her tears. "I know this is a horrible time for this. And I know that it might be ruining the best day of your life. And I know that you may hate me for this, but I have to tell you a few things."  
  
Ryan was still speachless. All he could get out was a little whimper. "I--um. . ."  
  
"You remember the day before you left for Chino? Do you remember what you told me?" Marissa demanded, getting angry.  
  
"Um--"   
  
"You told me that one day, you would come back to me." She said, her eyes starting to fill with tears again. "You told me that you would come back someday, and we would be together, forever."  
  
"I. . .uhhmmm" He cleared his throat. He couldn't think of anything to say. All of today, Ryan had been wishing, that she would show up. And he would know-- for real if he had regrets. Now, he wasn't sure what he was feeling. Confused was a good word.   
  
After Theresa lost the baby, Ryan decided to stay in Chino. After a year, they decided to move to Newport together. He had been in touch with everyone. Seth, Sandy, Kirsten, Luke, Summer even. Everyone exept for Marissa. He always thought about it, but he just couldn't bring himself to talk to her. Ryan had always thought that after he left Newport, Marissa wouldn't forgive him, or he would have another plan. Then, all of a sudden, he did have another plan. Out of no where, he found himself down on one knee, proposing to her. Theresa. He looked over at her. And boy, she did _not_ look happy.  
  
"Ryan!" Theresa whispered at him in a very harsh tone. "She is ruining our wedding! Tell her that you love me and she needs to leave! _Now._"  
  
"Theresa. . ." He whispered back.  
  
"Ryan!" Marissa exclaimed.  
  
He turned to Theresa. "I'm sorry."  
  
He turned to Marissa. "I'm sorry."  
  
He turned once more to everyone in the crowd. "I'm sorry."  
  
Everyone stared at Ryan in disbelief, no one knew what to do. After about five minutes of being quite bewildered, Seth finally got everyone rounded up and on their way.  
  
And then he ran out of the wedding, into his poolhouse.  
  
Hours later, Ryan heard a light tapping on the door. It sounded like Seth.  
  
"Wow man, that was soo not good." Seth said, wearing a very concerned look on his face.  
  
"Thanks man. Glad you had my back on that one." Ryan said.  
  
"Hey, you screwed that up on yourself dude. There wasn't much I could do about it." Seth said throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"Twist the knife. It feels good." Ryan said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Look, when Ryan has lady trouble, Sir Seth always comes to the rescue. And now that we're back in the poolhouse, I think it's time we had a little Seth/Ryan time."  
  
"Yeah, we haven't done that in what. . .three hours?"   
  
"Look, telling you good luck dosen't really count as Seth/Ryan time." Seth said.  
  
"Oh, and telling me Marissa has me totally whipped and I forgot my balls is?" Ryan laughed, remembering back to high school.  
  
Then there was an akward silence. Ryan knew right then that this was not a good time to bring up Marissa. But of course, there was really no need to bring her up at akward times, because she always seemed to come in person.  
  
"Oh, hey guys. Mind if I come in?" Marissa asked as she tapped lightly on the open door.  
  
"Always during Seth/Ryan time. . .always!" Seth rambled to himself as he walked out.  
  
"So. . ." Ryan said uncomfortably. "That was. . . quite a scene out there, eh?"   
  
"Yeah, listen, I wanted to come and apologize for that. I really had no right coming in on your wedding like that. I'm sorry I ruined it."  
  
"Hey. . .it might have been a good thing." Ryan said, leaning his head to the side.  
  
"I just really needed you to know. . .that I still love you."  
  
**Ok, well that's chapter 2! I'll try to update soon. . .but that's all I got for now! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! If anyone knows how to let anonymous viewers review, please let me know, because I can't figure it out!! Thanks :)  
  
Margo**


	3. Skin Deep

**Disclaimer: Sure, I own a lot of stuff, but the one thing I want the most is of course Josh's. :P  
  
**Someday  
  
**Chapter 3: Skin Deep**  
  
When Marissa barged in on his wedding, and seemingly stopped it, all of his feelings for her rushing back at him like the friggin' Mississippi river. After four long, not as misereable as he thought years, all those feelings of love, happiness, and love for himself that he hadn't felt in years. When he was with Theresa, he just couldn't imagine, or feel the realness of love anymore. Ryan thought it was love, the same kind as he felt for Marissa, but now he knew that it was no more than family love. Over-protective love. Big brother and little sister love. Anything but the love that he felt for Marissa. Anything but what he missed the most. And when Marissa said those four simple words: I still love you; well that just made those strong feelings even stronger.  
  
Then, Ryan couldn't control himself anymore. The mix of her silky hazel-nut hair, with it's strawberry scent; and her sparkly, light pink, watermellon lip gloss, making her delicate lips look irresistible. And those eyes. Her gorgeous, big blue eyes pleading for him to come closer and be with her.   
  
Ryan gently leaned in to her. He cupped her cheek with his hand, and softly brushed her ear with his thumb. As their lips crashed together, Ryan took in every aspect of her perfectness. Some things about her had changed, he noted. But nothing had become worse, there was no possible way. But after all those years, one thing had remained the same. The way she felt Ryan's soul, and made it feel like they were one, made them both feel whole. Their eyes locked, and in that moment, they both knew that they had gotten in skin deep.  
  
Now the kisses were getting longer, harder, deeper, more passionate, and of course, more frequent. It seemed as though their lips fit together perfectly, like the two missing pieces of a neglected puzzle.   
  
Marissa was in heaven. It had been so long since she had felt Ryan's touch, seen his smile, tasted his lips. Her eyes started filling up with tears, the kind of tears that only he could make her shed. The kind of tears that had disappeared from her so long ago. She missed those tears, and the feeling that came along with them, making her feel like the luckiest girl in the world.  
  
"I missed you. . .and this so much, Ry." She said in-between kisses   
  
"I missed you too. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to be with you."  
  
Ryan gently laid her down onto her back. He brushed his hands through her long, silky brown hair as she tugged playfully at his wife beater bringing his lips back to hers. He gratefully put his strong arms over her shoulders to hold himself on top of her, as she watched him in a daze, her eyes locked on his gorgeous biceps.   
  
Marissa smiled slightly as she ran her hand under Ryan's shirt, feeling his (still) finely toned abs. She removed his white tank top, careful as to make sure id didn't get in the way of them. She then slipped off her light pink DKNY sandals, hearing the diamonds crash on the pool house floor. Along with her sandals, Ryan lifted up her matching pink shirt, leaving them both topless.  
  
Ryan kissed down her neck, which got her into a giggle fit, and then left a trail of small kisses down her chest and belly, unhooking her bra in the process. Marissa groaned in delight, begging for more.  
  
"We really have waited a long time to do this, huh?" Ryan asked, referring back to Valentines Day so many years ago.   
  
She giggled. "Yeah, I guess we have."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his soft neck, and pulled him down onto her lips once more.   
  
After many hours, they both lay on the pull-out bed in the pool house, wrapped up tightly in each other's arms. While Marissa was sleeping, or what seemed to be sleeping, Ryan was wide awake. His head lay on her warm chest, and he smiled as he listened to the beating of her heart. He stared at her beauty. He studied every element of her gorgeous face, her big beautiful eyes, her perfect nose and her slender lips, that held just the lightest tone of pink.   
  
Ryan reached over to the short bedside table where the light stood. He moved his hand around in search of the light switch. He pulled the short string, and in a moment, everything went dark.  
  
He looked over at Marissa once more before closing his eyes and said, "I still love you too, Marissa Cooper. Now…and always. That's forever."  
  
Marissa smiled as he hugged her closer and closed his eyes. She looked at him one more time, and drifted of to sleep. . . .For real.  
  
**Well, there you have chapter 3! I hope you liked it. I had a ton of fun writing it! Just to let you know, yes, I am the writer of Some Kind of Wonderful, and no, I'm not giving up on it. I just wanted to do this story along with it. Also, sorry that I changed the name, I just thought that this title was a little better. And one more thing, I just found out that someone else has this title "Someday" for their story. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to steal it! That's one of the reasons that I changed it. Ok, anyways. . .please review as always! Lov ya, and thanks for all your support so far!  
  
Margo**

**P.S. Ok, this chapter was so much longer on paper! ARGH! It seems really short now!**


	4. I Wish I Didn't Love You

**OMG! This chapter got sooo messed up. There's like a whole part at the end that got left out. Please re-read this chapter and review. It should make a little more sense once you read the whole thing. I am soo sorry!! I hope it will work this time.   
  
Disclaimer: Ask my friends, I'm still not Josh.**  
  
The Rays Of A Beautiful Sun  
  
**Chapter 4: I Wish I Didn't Love You**  
  
Ryan woke up late the next morning, around eleven to be exact. He hadn't slept that long in years. Theresa never let him. Theresa. . . Oh god. His arm wasn't around Theresa. He could tell. He wasn't in Theresa and his house. . .he could tell. It all felt old, and different. But familiar. . .and nice. It felt like the poolhouse. . .and Marissa.  
  
_Oh god._   
  
He was in bed with Marissa. He had just had sex with Marissa. He had just told Marissa that he loved her.   
  
_But I do, right?  
_  
No, he loved Theresa. But Marissa. . .it felt so good to be with her. So different than Theresa. So much better than Theresa. When they laid there together, his arm just fit so perfectly in the space between her hips and her ribs. And he could wrap his arms around her waist and hold her as tight as he wanted. Not like Theresa. With the extra baby weight that Theresa never lost, she didn't really like him to hold her like that. Wait a minute. . .what was he doing?  
  
_I have to be with Theresa.  
_  
He had to do the right thing. He couldn't just go back to Marissa like that. . .especially when him and Theresa were supposed to be going on their honeymoon in a few hours. They would have to do the wedding over now, and get the vows done this time.  
  
Marissa started to stir, and open her eyes. She looked gingerly up at Ryan. "Morning." She said sweetley.  
  
_Oh no.  
_  
That was the voice. The special voice that she saved just for him. The one that made him forget about everything in the world and just focus on Marissa. He stared at her for a while longer. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. She nibbled on his bottom lip for a moment and let go, making sure to leave him wanting more.  
  
"Morning." He said happily. He was always so happy with her. It felt like his heart was flying all around his body. She sent shivers down his spine whenever she kissed him.  
  
_I have to stop thinking like this.  
_  
He was with Theresa now. He had to go back and apologize and go on their honeymoon. He would miss Marissa, but it was the right thing. And Ryan always had to do the right thing, no matter how much it hurt.  
  
"Marissa-" He started. Ryan looked over to Marissa. His tone of voice had made the light in her face disapear. But he had to keep going. "Listen. . .I don't know how to say this." He had to say it. It's the right thing. "I have to be with Theresa." There. It was done. But by the look on Marissa's face, it wasn't over yet.  
  
"W--what do you mean?" She stammered. Tears filled her eyes. She knew what he meant. But why? Why would he do this? He loves me. She couldn't cry in front of him. She blinked back her tears.  
  
"I mean. . .I. . .I have to go get married to Theresa. It's the right thing to do." He told her. He told himself that too. He tried to believe it. . .and it was the right thing. But it hurt. Bad.  
  
"You. . .have to go back to Theresa." She looked down. The tears wouldn't stop coming. She tried to wipe them away, but whenever she did, more came out. Her heart was breaking so fast, she couldn't stop it. There was nothing that she could do. "So. . .I guess you better go get ready. And I'll go."  
  
He couldn't believe he was doing this to her. His heart was breaking with every word. "I'm sorry." That was it. That was the best thing he could think of to say. He felt horrible. And by the looks of it, so did Marissa. And he was the one who made her feel like that. Again.  
  
They looked at eachother for a while longer. They were both broken. And they both knew it. Ryan finally got up, he couldn't do this anymore. He walked over to the bathroom, and without looking back, he closed the door.  
  
Marissa still sat on the edge of Ryan's bed. She still had the tiniest amount of hope left in her, that maybe. . .just maybe he would come back. But after she heard the shower running, that was it. It was over. She got up and put her shirt and shorts on. She couldn't go home in her underwear. She started to head for the door, but instead, turned around to Ryan's desk. She grabbed a small piece of paper and wrote a note on it. She then folded it, and stuck it into his front pocket of his jeans. He would eventually find it. . .not that it would make any difference.

--

Ryan got out of the shower after what seemed like hours. He wasn't ready for the real world, he wasn't ready to face what mistake he knew he had just made. After he dried himself off and got dressed, he walked into the kitchen to find all three of the Cohens waiting for him.   
  
"Hey kiddo!" Sandy smiled and handed him coffee. Ryan took it graciously and gulped it down fast. He was tired after last night, after all.  
  
"Thanks." Ryan said in-between sips.  
  
"So tell me, where are you off to in such a hurry ?" Seth asked  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to Theresa. . ."  
  
"To tell her that you aren't getting married?" Kirsten asked, trying to cover up the hopefulness in her voice. As much as she loved Theresa, she always wished that him and Marissa would be together.   
  
"To tell her that I'm sorry for running out on the wedding, and if she still wants me, I still want to get married" Ryan corrected.  
  
"Oh, well that's good too. . ." Seth said.  
  
"So. . .I'm gonna go then." Ryan said as he walked out the front door.  
  
--  
  
When Ryan finally pulled up to his and Theresa's house, he found Theresa sitting on the front porch, and she had a scowl plastered all over her face.   
  
"Where were you?" She asked, trying to be calm.  
  
"Out." He stated simply. Ryan didn't want to get in trouble all over again.  
  
"I see." She paused. "Do you know what you have done?"  
  
"Yeah, Theresa, I do. And I'm sorry." Theresa's face still hadn't moved. "Look, what do you want me to say? I made a mistake. I just came all the way here to tell you that. . ." He looked down to his feet. He couldn't look at Theresa's face anymore. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started playing with a little piece of paper to take his mind off of her. Wait. . .a little piece of paper? What was that? He quickly took it out of his pocket. He unfolded the paper and read it franticly. It was Marissa's handwriting. He would know it anywhere. Scribbled lightly across the lines it read _'I'll always love you.'_ That was it. Plain and simple. He had to be with her. Who was he to think other wise? True love is forever, and there's no changing that. Why deny it. "To tell you. . .that I gotta go."  
  
"You _what_?"  
  
Ryan could practically see the steam coming off of her head. But he couldn't worry about that now. He turned towards his car. "I gotta go. I'm in love with someone else, and I can't deny it anymore."  
  
"What are you talking about? I cannot believe you have the nerve to. . ."  
  
But that was all Ryan heard, because he was already half way in the street, speeding off to find Marissa.  
  
--  
  
An hour had passed, and he couldn't find Marissa anywhere. He walked into the poolhouse and flung his tired body onto the pull out mattress. He wasn't giving up, he was just taking a break. He needed time to think, and refuel. He felt something crinkle under him. It was another small piece of paper. Ryan read it fast, and his heart broke even more as he read it.   
  
_I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car. I hate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme. I hate the way you're always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. I hate it that you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.  
  
I can't stand not hating you, but I have to face reality, Ry. I'm so incredibly in love with you. I only wish you felt the same way about me. I guess I was wrong, but I had to know. I couldn't live my life wondering what could have happened. I can't stand it that you don't love me back, but that's the way it is. I hope you have the best life, and you're always happy, no matter what, because you deserve it.   
  
Forever,  
  
Marissa  
_  
Oh, Marissa, if only you knew. He ran out the doors again, this time, he was going to find her.  
  
--  
  
**Again, very sorry for the messed up version of chapter 4. Please review if you didn't already and tell me what you think. It should make a little more sense this time, and maybe some of you won't be so mad. I think the next chapter is going to be the last, I have it pretty much all planned out. If enough people like it, I might do a sequil. Also, sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW! Love ya!! Oh and by the way, yes, the first part of Marissa's last note was from 10 Things I Hate About You. I didn't steal it, nor do I own it. Just like everything else!   
  
Margo**


	5. The Rays Of A Beautiful Sun

**Hey guys...  
  
Sorry for another really late update! After I wrote that chapter...I had to go to camp for a while...then I just got busy with a lot of other crap. I've been thinking about this chapter for a while, and it's going to be my last...of this story, so I wanna make the ending good. I hope you like. Oh, and since I finished this, I'll be trying to update with Some Kind Of Wonderful, too. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not feeling creative today, so the usual applies. Don't own anything. Song belongs to The 5 Stairsteps--Ooh Child.  
**  
The Rays Of A Beautiful Sun  
  
**Chapter 5: The Rays Of A Beautiful Sun**  
  
--  
  
Ryan raced around Newport for what seemed like forever. He was out of places to look for her. He had checked everywhere. Jimmy's, Summer's, even the House on Haunted Hill. He looked through every room in that house, and still, no Marissa. Now, he was just driving around, trying to think of a place where Marissa might be. When he checked Summer's, she wasn't home...so Marissa was probably with her. But where would they go? Of course...The Mall!  
  
He sped up, now knowing where he could find Marissa. When Ryan reached the mall, he found the closest parking spot he could find, and jumped out of the car almost before it was all the way stopped.   
  
Ryan ran around the mall for a half hour. Looking in every girlie store, the food court and in the open hallways. No sign of Marissa.   
  
Two girls giggling in front of him caught his ear. It was them!   
  
"Marissa! Marissa! Oh, thank god...I was looking everywhere-" He stopped when the tall blonde girl turned around, revealing her face. It wasn't Marissa. And it definitley wasn't Summer. He should have known by her shoes. Who wears gym shoes to the mall?  
  
"I'm not Marissa...but I could be..." She smirked.  
  
"Sorry...mistake." Ryan said. He turned around and walked towards the door. She obviously wasn't at the mall.  
  
_Ooh-oo child, things are gonna get easier  
  
Ooh-oo child, things'll get brighter_  
  
Ryan hopped back into his Range Rover. He felt totally defeated. Where could she possibly be? He was snapped out of his thoughts as he looked out the front window. Ahead of him, there was a bright pink piece of paper. He couldn't tell what it was, but for some reason, he felt like he should go see what it was. He hopped out of the car again, and walked over to the paper and picked it up. His eyes widened as he read:  
  
**Carnival in town.   
  
Two days only.   
  
Open all hours.   
  
Games, rides and all you can eat!**  
  
At the bottom of the paper, there was a little ferris wheel.   
  
...'The one place that she knew only you could find her'...  
  
That's it. She was at the festival! She had to be!   
  
He ran back up into his Range Rover with a huge smile on his face. Ryan knew that he was going to find her. He drove down to the pier, where there were tons of people holding stuffed animals, cotton candy, prizes, and all sorts of other cheap prizes. He spotted a ferris wheel in the distance, and ran over to it as fast as his legs would go.   
  
_Ooh-oo child, things are gonna get easier  
  
Ooh-oo child, things'll get brighter_  
  
Ryan looked up at the spinning wheel. His eyes followed every girl. Every time he didn't see Marissa, he started to get a little more worried. Once the last pair were at the top, he was almost ready to turn around.   
  
But there she was.  
  
Marissa was sitting at the top of the ferris wheel. She was laughing with Summer. She looked more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen.  
  
"Marissa!" he yelled. No response. She must not have heard him. He yelled louder this time. "Marissa!"  
  
She looked down. Her blue eyes widened when she saw him. Summer looked down in the direction that she was looking. Rage filled her little brown eyes...she looked like she was going to kill him. But Marissa still just stood there...in shock.  
  
Ryan ran over to the bottom of the wheel just as Marissa and Summer were getting off. He smiled in sight of Marissa as she started walking over to him.  
  
"Chino!!" Summer yelled angrily.  
  
"Hey...Summer..." Ryan said back, very nervous. She looked like she was gonna kill him. "Summer..."  
  
Summer ran over and started hitting him with her purse and slapping him with her free hand. "I can't believe you!!" She yelled.

Ryan's smile quickly turned into horror. Summer was gonna kill him.  
  
"Summer...Summer...Summer! OW! Stop hitting me!" Ryan yelled.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your ass you bastard!" Summer yelled, inbetween punches.  
  
Ryan tried to block her but it was no use. She really did suffer from rage black-outs. "Stop Summer!"  
  
"You're gonna die Chino!"  
  
"Sum! Hey Sum!" Marissa yelled as she pulled Summer back by the arms. "Settle down! It's ok."  
  
"Ok, sorry. Rage black-outs..."  
  
"Oh, thank god." Ryan breathed.  
  
"Sorry...about...that." Marissa laughed nervously.  
  
_Some day, yeah  
  
We'll put it together and we'll get it all done  
_  
"So, I um..." He couldn't get out the right words.  
  
"You..um..." She repeated.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
_Some day  
  
When your head is much lighter_  
  
"Ryan Atwood! You think you can just come back and say your sorry and I'll forgive you?" Marissa yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" Summer chimed in.  
  
"Sum..."   
  
"Sorry..." she laughed.  
  
"Listen...Marissa...I'm sorry--"  
  
"So I've heard." She folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Ok, I should have never gone back to Theresa. I should have never even gone with her in the first place. I'm so sorry for everything. I should have called. I should have done something. But I didn't. So I am now. And I was hoping that you could forgive me. I don't know what I would do without you." He paused. "I love you."  
  
_Some day, yeah  
  
We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun_  
  
Marissa walked closer to him. She had tears lining the rims of her eyes. And with all the force she had in her little body, she slapped him. Right on the cheek.  
  
"Um, ow." He held his cheek in pain. So this was what it was like to be Luke...or an asshole. Same thing. "I guess I deserved that."  
  
_Some day  
  
When the world is much brighter_  
  
"Yeah." She said firmly. But you also deserve this. She took his face in her hands, and kissed him. "because you're the sweetest person I've ever met." She smiled. "And I love you too." She kissed him again.  
  
_Ooh-oo child, things are gonna be easier  
  
Ooh-oo child, things'll be brighter_  
  
They kissed for a few minutes, and then Summer broke it. "Aww...you guys are like...so sweet!"  
  
"Summer..." They both said quickly.  
  
"I'm just gonna..." She turned around and walked over to the cotton candy machine.  
  
"I love you." Ryan said again.  
  
"You should have seen your face...when Summer ran towards you."  
  
"Well...what can I say...she scares the hell out of me."   
  
"I love you." Marissa said.  
  
_Some day, some day, some day  
  
We'll get it together and we'll get it all done  
  
Some day  
  
When your head is much lighter  
  
Some day, some day, some day  
  
We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun  
  
Some day  
  
When the world is much brighter_  
  
--


End file.
